


Le reste n'a que peu d'importance

by malurette



Series: Sur un ring comme au lit [8]
Category: Lastman (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Psychopaths In Love, look i'd rather not spoil it but i have to tag the characters right, marianne deserved better, should have left that iguana eat him
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics pour Marianne et l'espèce de salaud dont elle a eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse ;(j'adore les deux personnages séparément, en revanche j'ai longtemps détesté l'idée de leur couple, mais il est canon et j'ai fini par m'en faire une raison et y'a des chances que je continue à écrire dessus)1ère vignette : Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.2ème : Un zeste d'amour.3ème : Passion dévorante.4ème : Jusqu'à l'os.





	1. Perle rare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'il a trouvé au bout de son périple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une perle rare  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (série/BD)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Marianne Velba x Howard McKenzie  
>  **Genre :** tentative  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn, et une chanson de Moustaki pour le titre ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day, bonus  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'au tome 9 ; a été complètement _joss_ é par le tome 10 et je ne sais toujours pas si je serai d'accord avec la version officielle un jour ou non  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

La fille était jeune, un peu trop peut-être ; plutôt plate, les cheveux courts, et capable de lui botter le train... Il n’avait jamais jalousé Dave, mais parfois regretté un peu quand même de n’être pas aussi fort quand ils affrontaient les roitelets. Et puis, depuis Richard et la quête de cette coupe il a été forcé de développer un intérêt nouveau pour les lutteurs... 

Elle avait l’air d’un garçon, d’un jeune garçon ; physiquement elle lui rappelait Charles à l’époque où il l’avait connu, il avait si longtemps... Tout aussi volontaire sous les mêmes dehors doux, mais pas fragiles : elle était en bien meilleure forme que ce pauvre Charles. Elle était bien décidée... elle croyait savoir, en tout cas, ce qu’elle voulait : le séduire.  
Et comme elle incarnait la vallée tant désirée qui l’accueillait enfin... par reconnaissance et par curiosité, il accepta de se se laisser faire.


	2. Un zeste d'amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une touche personnelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un zeste d'amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan   
> **Couple :** Marianne Velba/Howard MckKenzie  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #18.09 , " _herbs_ " pour fffc"> (herbes)  
>  **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

De son enfance au couvent, Marianne avait appris à cuisiner de manière simple et abondante. Tour à tour, toutes les novices passaient par là pour nourrir toutes les S&oeligsurs.   
De Calistra, lors de leurs entraînements particuliers, elle apprit également la survie dans les bois et les plaines les plantes qu'offre la nature pour peu qu'on sache quoi chercher, qui nourrissent ou qui soignent. 

Lors de sa retraite aux frontières du Rift, sur arrangement de Maître Morgan, elle reçut des paniers de vivres frais portés par le village le plus proche. Après avoir recueilli en secret cet étranger de passage, cependant, ils ne suffirent plus pour nourrir une seconde personne et soigner un blessé. Heureusement elle savait se débrouiller sans problème pour chasser les iguanes et les petits mammifères, pour récolter de quoi favoriser la cicatrisation, calmer la douleur, et tout simplement se nourrir. 

Howard, épaté par son savoir et son savoir-faire, se montra avide d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui enseigner, tout ce qu'il pouvait découvrir sur la Vallée, avec son enthousiasme sans cesse renouvelé. À lui montrer ce qu'elle tenait comme acquis, elle redécouvrit elle-même tout ce qu'il y avait de beauté et de générosité dans sa Vallée. Il lui ouvrit aussi les yeux sur ses propres envies, ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie, où, comment, et avec qui. 

Elle décida d'envoyer promener cet entraînement pour s'installer avec lui. Ils commencèrent à vivre ensemble, d'amour, d'eau fraîche et d'un coin de potager là où ils trouvèrent une bonne place. Elle y planta et entretint avec attention fruits, légumes et herbes – jamais superflues !   
Howard était tout aussi capable qu'elle de cuisiner, mais Marianne refusait, préférant s'en occuper elle-même. 

Le jardin comme son corps fructifiaient. À mesure que son ventre s'arrondissait, elle tenait le ménage avec une dévotion croissante, mais de moins en moins le jardin, gênée qu'elle devenait. Howard se dévoua pour aller cueillir pour elle tout ce qu'elle demandait.. la seule touche qu'il apportait encore à une préparation commune.


	3. Passion dévorante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ="Il n'a jamais porté attention au folklore sexuel, alors, la légende du _vagina dentata_ , encore moins..."><

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Passion dévorante  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** LastMan   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Howard McKenzie x Marianne Velba, mention de Roitelets  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ avec des bouts de wtf  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #18.13 , " _weird & hilarious fashion_" pour fffc"> l'image d'une robe sombre avec une gueule ronde pleine de dents au milieu de la jupe)  
>  **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Un feu le dévorait depuis des jours, des semaines qu’il côtoyait Marianne et pour la première fois il venait de trouver un exutoire. Ce feu, elle l’accueille, et dans son étreinte au lieu de l’étouffer elle l’exalte encore plus. Elle engouffre tout son être et il se laisse perdre en elle avec délices. Ils échangent des baisers avides comme des noyés qui cherchent l’air, comme si leur passion dévorante voulait réellement les consumer. 

Elle est humaine, pleinement humaine et délicieusement vivante ; il sait qu’elle a seulement deux bras dans son dos et deux jambes autour de sa taille et pourtant elle arrive à l’enserrer de partout à la fois. Son étreinte réveille le souvenir fugace de Shrroth et ses tentacules, de Crucifère et ses lianes, qui engloutissaient toutes deux leurs amants, de Ralzae et de ce qu’il a fait avec le lieutenant Mendoza – ça, autant qu’il peut, il évite d’y penser de mettre des mots dessus. Tout ça c’est du passé qui lui restait étranger, rien à voir avec le présent et la réalité avec Marianne qui recouvre tout le reste. 

Combien d’autre a-t-il croisé avant qu’il n’avait jamais considéré ainsi… La gueule de Chorum avec ses dents acérées n’aurait jamais dû avoir la moindre connotation sexuelle, mais pas longtemps avant son grand voyage, des voyous de Nillipolis avait sollicité des faveurs buccales de Siri. Auprès d’une fillette prépubère c’était en soi d’un mauvais goût innommable ; s’ils avaient su à quoi ils s’exposaient réellement… il aurait trouvé ça presque risible s’il s’intéressait un tant soit peu au sexe. Tout ça, c’était avant, avant Marianne. Et maintenant… 

Il est toujours terrifié par ses propres sentiments et leur intensité, et c’est avec reconnaissance qu’il leur cède et qu’il préfère se perdre en elle. S’il peut oublier ses conflits intérieurs, ne plus éprouver que les sensations qu’elle lui apporte, et ne plus penser à rien d’autre…   
C’est la première fois qu’il désire quelqu’un pour de vrai. Qu’il aime quelqu’un. Il veut le faire, avec elle, elle seulement. C’est elle qui a pris l’initiative, et il se laisse faire avec plaisir et enthousiasme. Il connaît la mécanique simple qui doit aller avec, mais les réponses physiques et émotionnelles qu’il en retire sont une grande inconnue. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais c’est bien ainsi. Et même s’il devait finalement se faire dévorer au passage, il ne s’en soucie même plus.


	4. Jusqu'à l'os

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle était toujours belle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jusqu'à l'os  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Howard McKenzie/Marianne Velba, Adrian  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #18.13 , " _weird & hilarious fashion_" pour fffc"> (l'image d'une sorte de corsage noir avec une cage thoracique blanche dessus)  
>  **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 8 à 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Même réduite à l’état de squelette, Marianne reste belle. Ses os sont fins et élégants, sa longue chevelure blonde reste préservée. Il a l’habitude de voir des cadavres, humains et animaux, à différents stades de décomposition, et celui-ci est loin d’être le pire. Toute sa chair périssable a disparu, mais il sait intimement à quoi elle ressemblait, à la vue, au toucher, à l’odeur, au goût… il se souvient l’avoir embrassée, caressée, aimée, et il la reproduit mentalement facilement.   
Il sait ainsi qu’elle sera évidemment plus belle encore avec des muscles fermes, de la graisse tendre, du sang chaud, de la peau douce… et une âme.   
En reformant son corps, en tissant la vie pour elle, il se demande vaguement ce qu’il est advenu de l’enfant qu’ils avaient conçu ensemble, qu’elle portait encore quand il a dû s’éloigner, et qu’Aldana a tué. Pour lui, il ne peut rien ; tant pis.


End file.
